Night Shift
Facts Original version For the original version see "It's Alright". 1976 version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Produced by: Bob Marley & The Wailers * Year: 1976 * Length: 3:10 * Musical key: D major * Recorded at: Harry J. Studios, Kingston, Jamaica * Mixed at: Criteria Studios, Miami, FL (USA) by Aston "Familyman" Barrett and Chris Blackwell * Released on following albums: Rastaman Vibration (1976) * Released on following compilations: - * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, vocals, rhythm guitar, acoustic guitar ** Aston Barrett, bass, percussion ** Carlton Barrett, drums, percussion ** Earl "Chinna" Smith, guitars ** Donald Kinsey, lead guitar ** Tyrone Downie, keyboards, percussion ** Bernard Harvey, organ ** Alvin "Seeco" Patterson, percussion ** The I-Threes, backing vocals * Period of performances: 1976 Live performances * 1976-04-23: Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (USA) * 1976-04-30 (early): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-01 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) Rehearsal performances * 1980-09-14 Criteria Studios Rehearsal: Criteria Studios, Miami, FL (USA) Trivia * this song is a re-recorded version of the song "It's Alright" * the song is clearly about the time he worked in a car factory in the USA in 1966 * the song has been performed sometimes during the beginning of the Rastaman Vibration Tour in 1976 * the song has some musical similarities to "Lively Up Yourself" Translations German / Deutsch :Weder die Sonne soll mich bei Tag niederschlagen, :noch der Mond bei Nacht; :Und alles, was ich mache, :soll aufrichtig und recht sein. :Und wenn es jede Nacht ist, :hat es in Ordnung zu sein. :Wenn es jede Nacht ist, :hat es in Ordnung zu sein. :Deine Mama wird dies nicht verlieren; :du bist der Glückliche unter der Sonne. :Wenn du mich zum Bewegen bringst, :dann weisst du, du bist im Rhythmus: :jede Nacht, es ist alles in Ordnung! :Jede Nacht, yeah! Es ist alles in Ordnung! :Arbeiten an einem Gabelstapler :in der Nachtschicht; :Arbeiten in einer Nachtschicht :mit einem Gabelstapler, :von früh vormittags (sagtest du dies? Warum sagtest du dies?) :bis spät nachmittags (arbeiten jede Nacht!). :Arbeiten in einer Nachtschicht, yeah!) :(Sagtest du dies? Warum sagtest du dies? Aufrichtig und recht!). :Nun, wenn es jede Nacht ist, wenn es in Ordnung ist, :jede Nacht (jede Nacht). :Warenlager (alles in Ordnung!), :du bist leer, yeah! :Geh um die Ecke, :bring deine Güter! :Geh um die andere Ecke, :bring deine Koffer. (Jede Nacht!) :Durch den Schweiss meiner Braue, (alles in Ordnung!) :iss dein Brot! (Jede Nacht!) :Durch den Schweiss meiner Braue, (alles in Ordnung!) :iss dein Brot! :Jede Nacht (jede Nacht)! Alles in Ordnung (alles in Ordnung)! :Jede Nacht (jede Nacht)! Alles in Ordnung (alles in Ordnung)! :Oh, yeah! (der Mond bei Nacht) :Warum sagtest du dies? Oh, yeah! (Aufrichtig und recht!) :Arbeiten in einer Nachtschicht :mit dem Gabelstapler (der Mond bei Nacht!) :Arbeiten in der Nachtschicht, :oh yeah! (Aufrichtig und recht!) External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "Night Shift" Category:Bob Marley songs